


Trapped in a Dream

by PsychoStarlightDefector



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Eventual Goldenfrost, I can guarentee that some characters will be OOC, I cant believe I'm doing this, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This is what happens when you let your mind run wild, and when I say some characters will be OOC I mean that Pitch is a flirty bitch who is all over Jack, but Jack doesnt know what to do, eventual blackice, oh no, that will change obviously, whatever you prefer calling it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStarlightDefector/pseuds/PsychoStarlightDefector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost has always been a troublemaker, never able to turn away from curiosity. So when a mysterious book appears on his desk one morning he can't help but feel intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been gnawing at me for a while. I'll try to get another chapter of MiM's Bookstore up soon, and feel free to comment or kudos as much as you like with any ideas and thoughts. Also, I have recently started the Guardians of Childhood series (currently on the second book) so if you havent read them I suggest you do because they are AWESOME!

Prologue

Jack Frost has always been a troublemaker, never able to turn away from curiosity. So when a mysterious book appears on his desk one morning he can't help but feel intrigued. It was white with blue swirls and other majestic patterns. It had no title but a note was taped onto the front. He gently pulled the note off and unfolded it. It read:

To: Jackson Overland Frost  
Read at your own risk.

Jack laughed. “What's that supposed to mean?” Shoving it into his backpack, he rushed down the stairs. His mom was helping his little sister get ready for school, which meant that he would probably miss the bus. Again. “Hey mom, did you leave a book on my desk this morning?” She glanced at him, looking slightly annoyed. “No.” He opened his mouth to say something else but she continued talking, “And haven’t I told you to go to sleep earlier so that you wouldn’t miss the bus anymore?” Jack looked down at the ground, momentarily forgetting about the mysterious book. “Yeah…but it's not my fault, it's the internet’s fault.” He grinned, hoping she would let it go. All she did was sigh and walk his sister to the door, opening it. “Bye sweetie.” She said as his sister left to go wait for her bus. She waved and then closed the door, moving to grab her keys from the counter. “This has to stop. I won't always have time to drive you to school, Jack.” Her expression went from annoyed to slightly sympathetic. He nodded and muttered an apology. He silently walked out to the car, getting into the front seat. The car ride was quiet except for the sound of air whipping past as they headed towards Jack’s school. Jack studied the landscape outside the window, his thoughts wandering back to the mysterious book he had found. His mom had said that she didn’t put it there, and he doubts that his sister would do something like that. But if they didn’t do it then who could? No one else lives with them or has access to the house. The car jerked to a stop, startling him out of his thoughts. “Have a nice day.” His mom gave a tired smile. “You too…” He grumbled, grabbing his backpack and reluctantly climbing the steps that led to the school’s front doors. He went to his locker, deciding what he did and didn’t need for the day. After closing his locker, Jack shuffled to homeroom. He took his usual seat all the way in the back. Again, his thoughts wandered back to the book. What was it? How did it end up in his room? Why was it addressed to him? Was it just some stupid prank? Because, if it was, it wasn’t a very good one. Surely people weren’t that stupid. Then again, he was in a high school full of teenage guys and girls…the bell rang, signifying the end of homeroom. Jack slowly got up and left for his first period class. English was horrifyingly boring as his teacher droned on about some book that they had to finish over the weekend. That’s when he took out the mysterious book, brushing his fingers across the swirling patters on the front. Read at your own risk…The words haunted him, making him question whether he should open the book or not. Instead of listening to his instinct, he opened the book, his gut twisting in excitement. On the very first page it said:

Rules of the game:  
1\. Each player must first find a relic that has been hidden in the maze  
2\. Once each player has received their relic and the power it bestows upon them, the game begins  
3\. Every player will work as a team and will complete any challenges the maze presents  
4\. Make no attempt to escape, as that will result in death or something much worse  
5\. You may only escape once the game has been completed

He flipped to the next page. The only thing on it was some words that definitely weren’t English.

 

Jeg har lest reglene og tar utfordringen

He mouthed the words out as best as he could, not caring if anyone saw him. They felt heavy on his tongue, and as soon as he was done mouthing the words he felt his mind slipping out of consciousness. It was as if he was falling through an endless abyss of nothingness, but it wasn’t until he felt his whole body slam into a hard surface that he realized that he had actually fallen. His head was pounding. When his brain caught up with his body he groggily stood up and looked around, confused. Jack looked down and saw a circle around his feet, and five other circles that came together to make one big circle. One by one the other circles began to glow. To his left he could see a girl appear, she had fiery auburn hair with shiny green and purple feathers decorating it. In the circle next to her was a burly looking man, and next to him was another guy who had spiky black hair and lots of tattoos. To Jack’s right there was a short guy with golden blonde hair. The last one to appear was a man who had black slicked back hair and silver eyes. All they could do was blankly stare at each other, unsure of what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know that I said I would get a new chapter of MiM"s Bookstore up but I'm seriously lacking motivation and am just recovering from writer's block. I've got a new chapter for this though, took me a bit but I've got it :D Please tell me about any type of thoughts or ideas, I would love to hear them. Sorry if I make any mistakes, I'm very confident in my grammar skills and whatnot but everyone makes mistakes, I can't say that I'll be getting chapters up regularly but I will post them whenever I can so please bear with me, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“What.” His brain sputtered to a stop. What were people from his school doing here? What was he doing here? Although, he didn’t recognize the dude with black hair and silver eyes but Jack wished he did because this man is the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome…before he could finish his thoughts, the girl, (Toothiana, he thinks) spoke up, “What's going on here? Is this some kind of stupid joke?” The guy with tattoos, Bunnymund, opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but instead Toothiana spoke again. “Jack, do you know what's happening?” He was surprised that she remembered his name. Before he could answer, a book appeared in front of each of the teen’s feet. Jack recognized the one in front of him as the book that he had found on his desk earlier that morning. The blue swirls shimmered in light that seemed to be coming from nowhere. He looked around; it was a room with white walls, ceiling, and floor. The only thing that disturbed the white was a door. “…maybe these books can tell us something?” Jack was startled by the British accent that came from none other than tall, dark, and handsome himself. He was the first one to bend down and retrieve the book in front of him. His was black with glittering gold swirls. Jack bent down and picked his up as well, and the other four followed suit. Toothiana’s was yellow with shiny purple swirls; Bunnymund’s was green with a pastel pink pattern, the short guy with blonde hair, Sandy, held a gold book with silver blotches all over the cover, and lastly, the guy that everyone called North had a red book mottled with brown. When Jack opened his he flipped through the first few pages that he has already seen and came to a table of contents. 

1\. Helpful hints  
2\. Bestiary

He then turned to the first section, it was blank. Just as he was about to turn to the next page writing appeared. 

This book contains all you will need to know in order to have a chance at surviving this game. You will all get into pairs, once the door opens you will enter a room and each of you will choose a relic.

“So…we have to get into pairs?” Everyone stared at Jack. “What do you mean?” North asked, crossing his arms. Jack gestured to the open book. “That’s what it says here,” The five others opened their books as well. “What would we need with a bestiary?” Exclaimed Bunnymund. Tall, dark, and handsome raised his eyebrows. “I hope we don’t find out…” Toothiana walked over to Bunny. “We’re partners.” North hesitated for a moment, eyeing Jack before moving towards Sandy. Jack stole a look at the others before turning his gaze to the ground. They didn’t have to say anything, he knew that none of the others wanted to be with him. He didn’t expect anything else from them. He was always the outcast, the odd one out. “I guess that leaves us…I'm Pitch by the way.” Jack look towards the voice, noticing that he was now in front of him. “I'm-” He was cut off by the loud sound of metal grinding against the floor as the door opened. “…Jack.” He finished, Pitch winked at him and then made his way over to the door. He fucking winked. Jack’s jaw dropped. Did that really just happen? No, surely it was his imagination. He looked around; hoping that someone else besides him saw it, but the others had already went into the other room. He gripped the book in his hands and slowly walked towards the door. The room was a lot bigger than he imagined, it seemed liked a museum. There were multiple display cases that held what he assumed were the relics that the book talked about. The cases were filled with many different objects such as swords, daggers, shields, shoes, sais, and there was even a pen in one. Jack’s eyes landed on an old shepherd’s crook. It mesmerized Jack, as if it was calling to him. He walked to the case and saw that it had no top, so he reached out and wrapped his hand around the smooth wood. For some reason it felt…right. As if it was meant to be in his hand. Jack closed his eyes, feeling power course through his veins. His eyes instantaneously flew open when he heard a weird crackling sound. He looked down at the shepherd’s crook and saw that ice had spread all over the staff. It formed swirling patterns which made him think of the patterns on his book. Pitch came up to Jack smirking and holding a scythe in his hands. “A stick? I'm sure that’ll be of great use to us in the maze.” Jack glared at him, trying to think of a witty comeback but couldn’t think of one so all he did was huff and turn around to see what the others were doing. Sandy was holding two gold colored whips which seemed to be made of some weird grainy material. North was intently staring at a sword in one of the many cases as if it was just going to jump out of the case and into his hand. Jack laughed at the thought and nearly jumped out of his skin as a strange object (which he later recognized as a boomerang) whizzed past his face. “Sorry mate, just tryin’ these beauties out.” Bunnymund called out from somewhere else in the large room. Jack cautiously laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Bunny, be careful!” Toothiana exclaimed, sounding like a worried mother. In her hands was a pair of daggers. She smiled apologetically at Jack and then turned to Bunny, starting a completely different conversation. Jack took this opportunity to observe all the other relics. He walked through all the different aisles, wondering what each of the objects did. When he got to the end of the aisle, he saw a giant moon on the back wall. It seemed to be made of opal or some other beautiful stone, which made it look surreal. He walked over to it, observing it more closely but he felt a cool breeze brush past his skin and turned to another wall. There was an opening, and beyond it were large stone walls. The maze… “Hey guys…you should check this out.” He said. None of the others even so much as looked his way. Toothiana and Bunnymund seemed deep in conversation, North and Sandy were arguing about something, and Pitch was…petting his scythe and grinning like a maniac. Jack knew that he shouldn’t have found that funny...but he did. He attempted again at getting their attention, “Hey guys!” They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Jack. “There’s an opening in the wall.” He pointed his thumb in the direction of the hole, looking at it to make sure that he hadn’t been seeing things. He glanced back at the others only to see Pitch standing right in front of him, with that maniacal grin still plastered on his face. Jack nearly fell over but the wind caught him and stood him back up. He could feel it rushing around him, as if it wanted him to play. And Jack was about to, until Pitch interrupted him. “Whoa…that was awesome. How did you do that?” Jack just shrugged and followed the other four who had already made it over to the opening. They couldn’t see anything except for the massive stone walls and a few different paths that lead to only God knows where. One by one, they all filed out into the entrance of the maze. Jack looked around, trying to find some sort of clue as to what they should do next. Then he remembered about the book that was in his hand. He propped the staff against the wall next to him and opened the book, finding the blank page that had told them what to do earlier. And sure enough, there was writing on it. 

You will learn how to use your powers along the way. There are three paths for each of the three groups. 

 

“What does it say?” Pitch was standing in front of Jack, that creepy grin gone, replaced by something that Jack wanted to call fear or maybe confusion...he wasn’t sure. “Uh...there are three paths for each of us and our partners.” He hadn’t realized it, but the others were looking at him too, listening to what he had to say. That was strange. People usually ignore him, whether it was intentional or not. None of them said anything so Jack closed the book, picked up his staff, and pushed past them to observe the three different paths. They all looked exactly the same. Pitch grabbed his arm and dragged him to the left most path. “We’ll take this one…” Everyone except Sandy moved. He seemed frozen, unsure of what to do, but quickly snapped out of it and caught up to North. Jack took a deep breath and started down the path, not looking back to see if Pitch was following. The huge stone walls loomed over him, making him feel even smaller than usual. He could hear the sound of shoes scraping on dirt behind him, but when they stopped, Jack turned around to see what was going on. “Pitch what are you…Pitch?” He wasn’t there. Jack vaguely noticed that the shadows were growing darker but it didn’t really register in his mind until the shadows were literally moving. He couldn’t believe it. His heartbeat steadily increased. “Don’t be afraid, Jack.” He whipped around, ice flying from his staff. It hit a wall of shadows, making it dissipate. When it all cleared away, Pitch was standing there, holding his scythe and looking confused. “Dude, not cool.” Jack rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t funny.” Pitch chuckled but didn’t answer, turning to continue down the path. Jack could see fog rolling in, getting thicker by the minute. “Pitch, are you doing this?” Pitch stopped. “No…” He held his scythe closer to his body. “Come on, let's go.” Jack could barely see him through the fog that was continuing to thicken. They began walking again, coming to a fork in the path. “Which way should we go?” Jack asked, peering both ways but he wasn’t able to see anything due to the fog. Pitch was staring at something behind Jack. “What is it?” Jack turned around to see the faint outline of a figure. He gasped and held his staff up. “Wh-who are you?” The figure didn’t answer but began walking towards them. He looked at Pitch for a second before looking back to the figure but it was gone. “Where did it go?” Jack’s breath stopped, his instincts yelling at him to run. So he did. He took the right path and ran as fast as he could. “Pitch, run!” Jack lost track of time, taking turns here and there. He ran until he noticed that the fog was gone and his breath even more so. Jack fell to his knees, sides heaving. Pitch came up not far behind and barely out of breath. Jack wasn’t even going to question how he did that. He was too scared. Pitch moved to place a hand on his shoulder but Jack flinched and backed up against the closest wall. “Jack, just breathe. We’re fine.” He nodded, noticing that Pitch was staring at him. “What is it now?” Jack stood up and looked back down the way they had come, seeing nothing. “Your hair…it's white. And your eyes...” “White? What are you talking about?” Jack’s hand flew to his hair. He pulled it down as far as he could and saw that it was white instead of its usual brown. “And you said something about my eyes. What's wrong with them?” Pitch placed a hand on Jack’s chin, tilting his head upward. “They’re…” He moved closer to Jack. “Blue.” Jack felt uncomfortable. He wasn’t really sure what was going on. “Blue?” Pitch nodded. “Yes. It's a beautiful icy blue. And it perfectly complements your hair.” Pitch smirked as if he knew something that Jack didn’t. Then he quickly kissed Jack and took off down the maze, as if he didn’t just do that. Jack’s brain shut down, unsure of how to respond. “What…?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez it has been to long...I apologize for not updating sooner. Anyways, I sorta changed the formatting a bit, and this chapter is longer than the other two. I also apologize for any errors. Enjoy! :D

Jack wiped at his mouth, watching Pitch revel in his glory. “Hey, Pitch! What was that for?” 

He grinned at Jack. “You never know, that could be my last kiss. It could be yours too. You should be honored that I...” He gestured towards himself, “Might be the last person you kiss.” 

Jack scoffed. “It wasn’t even that good of a kiss anyway…” 

That only made Pitch’s grin widen as he took a step towards Jack. “Is that a challenge or an invitation?” 

Jack’s heart didn’t speed up at that, no it did not. “Uh…neither.” He quickly headed down the path, feeling Pitch’s eyes bore into the back of his head. It was quiet for a few minutes, but then a strange noise started echoing off the walls. Jack slowed down and looked around to see if he could find where it was coming from. As they walked forward, the sound got louder. It sounded like…singing. 

Jack stopped right before the next turn in the maze and grabbed Pitch’s wrist to make him stop. Pitch gave him a strange look, making Jack blush. He let go of Pitch and warily looked around the corner. There was someone sitting on the ground. Whoever it was seemed sad or lonely. 

It compelled Jack to go over there and see what was wrong. He felt like it was what he had to do, as if he didn’t have a choice. Just like how he felt when he saw the staff for the first time. 

“Jack, stop. I don’t think we should go over there.” He didn’t even look Pitch’s way. 

“Don’t you think we should help this person?” Pitch placed his scythe in front of Jack in an attempt to stop him. 

“Do you really think that is a good idea? We don’t know who - or what - this is.” 

Jack maneuvered out of the way of Pitch’s scythe and took a few more steps forward. “Hi, my name’s Jack…are you stuck in this maze too?” The person ignored him. He walked forward until he was about a foot away from them and asked again. 

“It's okay if you're shy or something, we won't hurt you.” He still didn’t get an answer. Jack put a hand on their shoulder. “Seriously du-” An extremely high-pitched scream reverberated off the stone walls, forcing Pitch and Jack cover their ears. After what seemed like forever, the sound was gone and Jack noticed that the thing was as well. 

“Jeez this place is weird…” Pitch was standing next to him, looking annoyed. “I told you not go near that thing.” Jack crossed his arms in defiance, not looking a Pitch. 

“No you didn’t. You just voiced your opinion and ended up being right. I mean, what's the big deal? I was just trying to be nice. You know what that is, right? Its not-” 

Pitch covered Jack’s mouth with his hand. “Stop talking.” For a moment, Pitch thought he really would stop but then Jack licked his hand. 

He yelped and ripped his hand away from Jack’s face. “What the hell was that for?” 

Jack was laughing so hard that he had to gasp for air. “Oh wow! The look on your face was priceless!” “Ha ha ha.” Pitch wiped his hand on Jack’s sweatshirt. “There. You can have it back.” For some reason, that made Jack laugh even harder. Pitch shook his head and started down the path again. He could hear Jack behind him, still laughing. 

“Is it really that funny?” He stopped laughing but the goofy looking grin on his face remained. 

“So…tall, dark, and handsome, you never told me anything about yourself.” 

Pitch snorted. “You never asked.” 

Jack whirled his staff around, leaving little flurries of snowflakes in its wake. “Alright. Well now I'm asking.” 

Pitch went to put his hands in his pockets but remembered that both of his hands were occupied. “Okay…I am quite an introvert, an outcast. I usually waste time listening to music and reading books. There isn’t anything interesting about me. Uh…any other questions?” 

The white haired boy paused, taking the information in, and then nodded. “Yeah, what is your real name? Because I know for a fact that your parents didn’t name you Pitch,” 

Pitch blushed, if that was even possible with his complexion. “Um, well, it's kinda embarrassing…” 

Jack waved for him to go on. 

“It's Kozmotis Pitchiner.” He grumbled, keeping his voice low in hopes that Jack wouldn’t hear him, which, of course, he did. He was expecting Jack to fall over and die from laughing, which was what every other person he ever told his real name did. 

 

Instead, he stared at Pitch wide eyed. “Holy shit that is such an awesome name! Your parents are officially badasses.” 

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me. Any parent who gives their child a name like that is practically begging for him to get beat up and made fun of.” 

Jack laughed, a crooked grin on his face. “Well then they’re just a bunch of assholes.” That made Pitch smile. 

“Now it's your turn,” Jack gave a confused look before he understood what Pitch meant. He hadn’t expected Pitch to want to know more about him. Or he was just being overly nice. 

“Oh, well my time is spent drawing or playing Left 4 Dead or Assassin’s Creed, occasionally Call of Duty, also I have a very bad addiction to candy and anime, but yeah…there isn’t that much to know about me either. I'm a boring person.” 

“I highly doubt that,” Well that caught Jack off guard. Someone thought that he wasn’t boring. Wow. He opened his mouth in order to disagree but thought better of it, deciding not to respond. Ten minutes went by and neither of them spoke. Jack didn’t really know what to say. What Pitch had said affected him, whether he liked it or not. It’s just that no one had ever shown the slightest bit of interest in him, even if they were only trying to be nice… 

“…that?” Jack blinked, not realizing that Pitch had been talking. 

“What?” 

Pitch shook his head. “Nothing.” Jack didn’t bother asking again. 

They came to a corner and turned, finding a dead end. Only instead of a wall, there was a mirror. “What in the world?” Jack attempted to walk towards the mirror but was stopped by Pitch’s scythe in his face. 

“I'm going first. You’ll probably do something stupid.” Jack gave an unamused laugh but didn’t refuse. Pitch took his time walking up to the mirror, studying it. He was being cautious, unlike Jack, who would just run into situations without thinking. He stopped right in front of it. 

“It's not reflecting my image…” Jack rushed to his side, a confused look on his face. 

“What do you mean?” He stared at the mirror; it was shiny and silver but did not show anything. 

“Huh. That’s probably the most normal thing that has happened to us in this maze.” Pitch slightly nodded but didn’t look at Jack. 

“Try looking at the book. See if it tells us anything.” 

Jack propped his staff up against the wall next to him and opened the book, trying to find the black page that had helped them before. He waited a few seconds. 

“Nope. Nothing.” He sighed and shut the book, feeling a bit dejected. 

“I wonder what would happen if I touched it.” Pitch raised his hand. Once it met with the shiny metal the tip of his finger disappeared. 

Both Jack and Pitch gasped. Pitch instinctively pulled his hand away, cradling it with his other arm. 

“And you thought I’d do something stupid.” 

Pitch glowered at Jack and retorted, “At least I didn’t make us almost lose our eardrums.” 

Jack gaped and pointed a finger at Pitch, anger filling his icy blue eyes. “That was not my fault! I was trying to help the person out, but I guess you wouldn’t know what that’s like.” 

The dark haired man was in Jack’s face in a matter of seconds. “What did you say?” There was an angry expression on his face but Jack could see the pain hidden underneath. That must mean he had gone a tad too far. 

“Whoa, calm down. I didn’t mean to offend you...” 

Pitch stepped back and started laughing. Jack blinked a few times before finally registering what was going on. “Wha…why are you laughing?” 

He didn’t understand, Pitch had seemed so angry… “Oh Jack, learn how to take a joke.” Jack knew that at least some of the emotions Pitch showed were real, he must be hiding them for some reason. Oh well, that’s a problem to be solved for another day. 

Right now he just wants to find a way to get out of this hellhole. “Whatever. Let's just focus on the mirror,” 

Pitch studied the object again, trying his hardest to come up with an idea of what they were supposed to do. “Maybe we should try walking through it.” 

He knew it sounded bizarre but it was the only remotely reasonable thing he could come up with. 

Jack took his words into consideration and then nodded. Neither of them moved, waiting for the other to go first. For about a minute they stood there, staring at each other. 

Pitch cleared his throat. “Well…are you gonna go?” 

“Uh, I thought you were gonna walk first,” As an afterthought he added, “Since it was your idea…” 

Pitch hummed in understanding and took in a deep breath, gathering what little courage he had. He suddenly lunged himself at the mirror and disappeared through it. 

A look of horror crossed Jack’s face. “Pitch?” Surely he was okay…right? He had to be. It was Pitch, so of course he was alright. Jack knew he was stalling, but he was too scared. “Oh come on Jack. Stop being such a big fat baby and get it over with!” He jumped through before he could hesitate any longer, cringing in fear as he felt a strange feeling run through his body. 

Jack fell onto his knees. “Hey, you made it.” He looked up to see Pitch grinning at him. “I almost thought that something had taken you,” Pitch’s eyes widened in excitement. “Oh and you’ve gotta check this out. There’s a house over there!” 

Jack followed Pitch’s gaze to a small stone house with ivy covering the majority of it. 

“Do you think we’re supposed to go in there?” 

Pitch surveyed the rest of the area and shrugged. “There doesn’t seem to be anything else that really stands out.” Jack stood up and they both walked over to the house, taking in all the sights around them.

It was actually quite peaceful, there was a forest surrounding them on all sides. Half of the sun was behind a patch of trees, creating rays of gold that trickled through the gaps. 

“Wow…” Jack gave a breathy laugh, twirling his staff around and freezing the nearby grass. 

The other boy just smiled and shook his head lightly. “When we get inside we should check the book, see if it has anything to say now.” 

The door to the house was a big wooden door with designs that seemed to dance across the surface. Jack tried the knob and found that it was unlocked. 

He opened the door and was met with a living room, which led to a kitchen. Right next to the door was a set of stairs that winded up to what seemed like a loft. 

Pitch bounded up the stairs to see what was in the loft area, while Jack checked out the rest of the first floor. He set his staff up against the wall next to the door, and then passed through the living room, where there were two loveseats. Other than that, the room was sparse except for a small table with a lamp next to one loveseat and a coffee table in front of the other. Jack placed his book on the table, deciding on using it after he got a good night’s sleep.

He continued to the dining room, which had a fairly big round glass table with six chairs surrounding it. In the kitchen was a small refrigerator and an oven. Five cupboards and a sink filled the rest of the tiny kitchen. 

Jack heard Pitch move from the loft to the living room. “Hey Jack, do you know where the other bedroom is?” Other bedroom? What was Pitch talking about? There wasn’t another bedroom down here… 

“Um, there isn’t one. Does that mean…uh…are you saying…that there’s only one bedroom?” Jack felt uncomfortable, one bedroom more than likely meant that there was only one bed. 

Shit.

Pitch smirked, a devious gleam in his eyes. “I guess so…but don’t worry; I don’t mind sharing a bed.” Then, he fucking winked again and walked back upstairs, laughing the whole damn way.

Jack glanced at the loveseat in the living room. He could just sleep there, even though it would give him back problems for the rest of his life. He did not want to risk sleeping in the same bed as Pitch.

Actually, it may not be that bad…Pitch is pretty fucking hot. Jack hit himself in the face. “No, stop it. Don’t be stupid!” He scolded.

“…should I leave you alone?” Jack felt his face heat up. Pitch tried to hide his amusement but it didn’t really work. All Jack did was glare at him. “Well?”

Jack groaned. “No. Whatever.” He dared not look at Pitch any longer, in fear that he might suddenly read his mind. The thought that he could possibly read his mind made Jack shudder. He decided to look out the window instead, seeing that it was almost dark. 

Pitch crossed his arms. “So how are we doing this?” Jack shrugged, hit by a sudden wave of exhaustion and hunger. Man, he hasn’t eaten in what feels like forever.

“Did you check the kitchen for any food earlier?” The taller man shook his head then walked through the living room and into the kitchen, Jack following close behind.

They both opened the few cabinets that were in the kitchen and found all of them filled with food. A whole variety of food such as bags of chips, cans of soup, boxes of pasta, jars of sauce, bread, and so much more. “Holy crap! This is awesome!” Jack exclaimed, laughing like child. 

Pitch grabbed a bag of spicy Doritos and sauntered back into the living room, settling down on one of the loveseats. Jack took a bag of regular potato chips and settled down on the other loveseat. “So…?” Pitch inquired, stuffing a few chips in his mouth.

Jack stared at him blankly and shrugged. “I don’t know. Doesn’t matter I guess,” He rather regretted saying that but showing Pitch that he was a wimp was worse…in some ways, at least.

The one thing Jack hadn’t thought about was the fact that by saying this he would encourage the somewhat overzealous flirting Pitch had been shamelessly doing, not to mention the kiss. Jack cringed, not at the thought of Pitch kissing him, but because he had liked it. Only for one second! He only enjoyed it for one second. That’s not bad…

Pitch finished off the last few chips in the bag before standing up and throwing it out. “Then I don’t see a reason for us to not share the bed. I doubt you would be able to walk properly ever again if you slept on the loveseat.” He tried holding back his grin but it was impossible.

Jack was reminded of a shark who’s found it's next prey. He couldn’t back down now. He wasn’t going to risk his dignity.

The white haired boy let out a breath and shrugged again. “Sure, whatever.” He was totally setting himself up for trouble, but Jack didn’t care, he just wanted to sleep.

Pitch yawned and headed upstairs, looking over his shoulder and smiling at Jack as if to egg him on. Once he was out of sight Jack flailed his arms about for a moment, trying to convince himself that it was all good intentions that Pitch had. But he knew that wasn’t the case.

“Fuck it.” He dashed up the stairs, hoping that he might fall down them and die, or that they would collapse. Anything to get him out of this. When he got to the top, he was met by a shirtless Pitch. Jack screamed, a manly scream, and turned away.

“What are you, a little girl?” Pitch asked incredulously. “Have you never seen a guy without his shirt on? Maybe you’re more sheltered than I thought…” He muttered the last part, frowning at Jack.

“I am not sheltered!” Jack turned back around, trying not to look at Pitch’s lightly defined abdomen. He blushed profusely and looked away. Then he saw the bed. Aw hell no. It was a twin-sized bed, maybe a bit bigger but still, it was small. “How are we both gonna fit?”

He looked back over at Pitch and saw him smiled. “We can both fit. Stop worrying, princess.” Jack scowled and was about to say something hopefully witty when Pitch unzipped his jeans and started to take them off. 

“Whoa! Hold on there buddy, I don’t know where you think this is going but please, keep your pants on.”

Pitch burst out into laughter. “You are too fun to mess with.” He continued to chuckle for a little while longer. That made Jack’s scowl deepen.

Jack stomped over to the bed and sat down, pulling his light blue sweatshirt over his head. He was tired and he was going to sleep. Whether Pitch was in the same bed or not.

He could hear Pitch unzip his pants and let them fall to the ground but chose to ignore it. He was too tired. Then Pitch climbed onto the bed and lay down and Jack did the same, pulling the dark green blanket up to his neck. 

“…good night.” Pitch let out a small laugh but returned with a mumbled ‘good night’ as well. Everything went silent and Jack soon fell asleep.

 

***

 

“Titans!”

Jack’s eyes flew open, and he suddenly remembered the vivid dream he had about being a part of the Survey Corps and killing titans. Damn those things were creepy…

There was a window on the opposite side of the room. Judging by how light it was outside, he guessed it was around dawn. Jack tried getting up but realized that he was somehow restricted. He could move his arms but something was pinning him down at the waist. Jack pulled the blanket away and saw one of Pitch’s arms wrapped around him.

He shook Pitch’s shoulder a little bit, hoping to wake him up. “Hey Pitch, wake up.” Pitch muttered something incoherent that strangely sounded like “Don’t frost the pie.” and tightened his hold on Jack’s waist. “Pitch!” He shook him again but nothing happened. Then he tried to pry Pitch’s arm off him but his hold was too tight, trying a few more times before settling down again and sighing in defeat.


End file.
